The Pathology Core enables City of Hope Cancer Center investigators to directly study protein and genetic material from human tumors and normal tissues to validate specific hypotheses generated from pre-clinical studies. It also provides analyses of specific protein expression in tumor and normal tissues to enable scientists to discern the distribution patterns of these proteins in specific tissue or cell types. The Pathology Core provides services primarily in the areas of expertise of the Department of Anatomic Pathology. They fall into the following areas: (1) performance and assistance in the routine histological processing of tissues, including paraffin embedding, sectioning, and hematoxylin and eosin (H&E) staining of human tissue, animal tissue, and preparations from cell lines, as well as specialized histological services such as preparation of multi-tumor blocks or tissue arrays to the specifications of the researchers; (2) performance and interpretation of immunohistochemistry for the detection of proteins in normal and tumor tissues, including evaluation and technical development of new antibodies as well as the technology to detect multiple antigens in the same histological section; (3) performance and assistance in Laser Capture Microdissection from paraffin or frozen sections to obtain enrichment of specific cell types, including isolation of malignant cells, for the analysis of proteins, RNA and/or DNA content; (4) assistance in preparing formalin-fixed tissues for conventional PCR and genome sequencing; and (5) consultation services to Cancer Center investigators. Expertise in the pathological basis of disease, the histological manifestations of disease, and the use of human tissues for studying disease states is available for the preparation of grants and papers and in the design of experiments.